The present disclosure relates to an access authority of data.
In related art, there has been known a technique in which when opening data of a file and the like, a user sets an access authority with respect to the data (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-251977).
For example, when the user opens a file using a PC (Personal Computer), in general, by setting an ACL (Access Control List), the user sets an access authority.
After that, the user drags an icon indicating the file to which the access authority is set, and drops the icon at a position at which a public folder such as a shared folder is displayed. Thus, the file to which the access authority is set is copied (or moved) to the folder.